A Different Black Ops Mission
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: We survived WW2 and the Cold War, barely survived WW3, but we're now under siege by zombies. As far as we know, the post-apocalyptic world was started by one man: Nikita Dragovich. But we'll soon find him... and hopefully reverse the damage...
1. Chapter One

**A Different Black Ops Mission**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own the popular series Call of Duty, or any and all official COD characters and elements/references made mentioned in the series. It is owned by Activision, and most of the various games developed by Infinity Ward, Treyarch, Amaze Entertainment, and Gray Matter Interactive.

This is the **SECOND** crossover of such two genres (**CrossWrittenDestruction** beat me to the punch at being the first for the crossover) made. I had done research on Nova 6 and Element 115 via _Call of Duty Wiki_, and decided to use them. The story is based off of **Call of Duty: Black Ops**; however it's Alternative Universe because I have used Nova 6 as the catalyst of near human destruction which ended World War III, and Element 115 creating the Zombie Outbreak.

* * *

=====================  
=0=0= **CHAPTER ONE** =0=0=  
=====================

Half the planet was rendered a nuclear wasteland (the rest uninhabitable of living human life). Around eighty percent of the human race was killed, and that included those that lived in the no-longer-hidden Wizarding World; the world barely survived the aftermath that was the Nova 6 Assault that bombed key places through America, as well as areas around Europe, the Middle East, and even in the eastern countries. The dead humans that was destroyed by the neurotoxins of Nova 6 seemed to have mutated into virtually-real living dead creatures; zombies. Ever since, the few humans that survived created Zombie-Free Zones and created a militaristic-like community. Today only seven existed; two in North America, one in Russia and South America, one each located in Japan and Middle Asia, and one in London, England. There used to be an eighth zone in Scotland, but the magical mutated zombies have infected the core of the zone and Scotland was now deemed a dead zone. In a barricaded zone that included Buckingham Palace, its gardens, Green Park and Wellington Arch, sixteen year old Colonel Harry Evans awoke to another post-apocalyptic day of zoning patrol, and the usual attacks by the Zombie Horde that infected almost the entire planet. The young teen gets up off his barracks, and looks into the mirror as a clouded sunlight tries to filter through his steel-barred and wire-framed window. He had several scars on his face and upper body. He had a gritted look, but his eyes were the real attention grabber: hard as jaded ice, and rich as an unblemished emerald. Around his neck, he always wore his mother's gold heart locket necklace. It was the only thing he had to remember her since her death in 1989 aside her magical wand (at that time, he was only nine years old).

When he was born in 1980, half the world was already involved in World War III, and the planet was a much more dangerous place. But the year 1983 was when the planet was bombed in various historical sites, land marks, and important cities and capitals of each specific country by rockets that contained a more potent form of Nova 6. His father, James, was in Diagon Alley at the time with his godfathers when half of London was bombed by the gas, and died with the hundreds of thousands of civilians. The zombies soon came into existence when Element 115 (Uup) was used on the dead contaminated by Nova 6 by the enemy factions that caused the death of half the human race. In less than six years, the planet became infested by the deadly mutated zombies. Ever since the Zombie Outbreak, the surviving humans had to live in a post-apocalyptic world just trying to survive the walking dead that wander the dead zones world-wide. He was one of the few Wizarding survivors, part of the two percent of humans with the ability to control and use magic. The rest of the Wizarding World was part of the mutated breeds that seemed to produce a mutagen form of the dreaded Nova 6 neurotoxin (its appearance was similar to a liquid sludge content, and it emitted gas-like vapors when exposed to the air).

-KZZT-

_"Good Morning: Today is another day of Partly Cloudy conditions with a possible chance of rain. Be advised to avoid stepping into the outdoors of the Free Zone without protection gear, and to avoid exiting the Free Zone at all costs unless on a mission. All personnel are reminded to perform your duties by rank. Commanding 3rd Officer Jack Donaghy, please report to the Water Treatment Plant. First Clas__s Colonel Har__ry Evans, please report to Main Command Quarters."_

-KZZT-

Harry inhaled, and then let out a deep exhale. The young man grabbed his can of shaving cream, and creates a dollop of the white cream before spreading it onto his face. Grabbing his razor, he starts to shave the thin coat of facial hair until he was clean, rinsing using the sink every once and awhile. He then washes his face with clean hot water. Eventually, he undresses, and redresses into his military uniform. Grabbing his mother's wand, and pocketing it into a wand holster on his belt, he leaves his single barracks and reports to the Main Command Quarters.

_Today is yet another day of hell,_ Harry thought bitterly, as he eventually reaches his destination, and walks in when the double doors in Buckingham Palace swings open, revealing the technological commanding room. Ahead, behind a large desk where the Queen's Throne once was, is the British Military's surviving leader.

"I'm here at request, General Addams," he reports with military tone.

The old man behind the desk smiled briefly. "Evans. I have a mission for you, and it involves the man who brought the whole world into hell."

Harry did not flinch, however, the old commander could see the teen's eyes flicker with emotion.

"Yes, we may have finally discovered a hostile zone where Nikita Dragovich may have sealed himself away from the zombie world he has created using Nova 6 and Element 115. Your mission is to kill Dragovich, and if possible, discover if he had any cures. His solitary concealment from the world would have given him plenty of time in thinking up of a cure for the zombie mutations caused by Nova 6, 115, and the deadlier mutations caused by a magical infected. Still, the chances of a cure being found are non-existent."

"Sir?"

The man gave another brief smile. "You'll have the back-up of the Genesis Squad and their commanding officer Sekai Ishtal, alongside your own squad for this mission. You leave in 1300 hours, and will meet up with several other soldiers from America, Russia, and Asia. This will be a co-op mission. Dismissed."

Harry gave a brief nod, before he turned around, and left the room. As the doors closed upon the teen's exit, the old man leans back into his chair.

_Out of all the soldiers in the existing British Military, you are one of my best for being so young. Don't die, Evans._

=0=0=

Harry returned immediately to his barracks, when a young woman's voice stopped him.

"Harry?"

He looks to the source. Standing there was a young woman of his age with soft brown eyes and honey brown hair in long curls. Hermione Granger. She was in the military a Lt. Colonel, and she was a part of his squad. Both met when they were nine, when he had lost his mother, and Hermione was the only survivor of a group of a small human colony that tried to survive in the countryside of England (in an attempt to escape the zombies) before they were sought after by Hellhounds. Hermione had been rescued by a wizard who took her back to the London Free Zone. The two children back then stuck together, though while he had received some bit of survival training as he grew up on the safe zone in London, Hermione had to learn, and he helped in the tutoring of survival training exercises. But eventually, both enrolled into the military, and rose into the ranks as they were in sense prodigies. Hermione was also a witch; for she was discovered to having a magical core by the very rescuer who saved her life that tragic day.

"We may have finally located that evil bastard, Nikita Dragovich," he told her, opening his door. She remained silent as she was silently invited into his room, where he closes the door.

Nikita Dragovich was the one who tried to take control of the toxin Nova 6 during the Cold War with the Soviet Union, and cooperation with the Communist Forces, but as far as anybody knew of, he was almost stopped, but two agents Jason Hudson, and Alex Mason, were too late in stopping Dragovich in releasing his Sleeper Agents in attacking the United States. It caused World War III. World War III had further destabilized many world powers, and caused old warring powers to once again attack one another.

However World War III had eventually grinded to a dead halt when the 1983 Nova 6 World Bombing had occurred. With Nikita Dragovich now recognized as the single-most dangerous man in human history (and pin-pointed as the cause of the Nova 6 World Bombing), surviving countries with surviving humans from the neurotoxin attack banded together, and eventually began to create what now existed today as Zombie-Free Zones, when the dead began to reanimate due to the release of Element 115 (in a reverse way, the Dementors exposed to Element 115 was how their race was extinguished from the living realm).

"Would he even be alive still?" Hermione questioned her boyfriend, "if I am right, from 1914 of his birth by records obtained on him in the Cold Wars, he would be in his eighties today."

"82, closely," Harry said, "an old, but insanely evil man. The dossier on him would be severely outdated, but it's all we know of him, not including the data input of the Nova 6 World Bombing that he surely caused and the possible start of the Zombie Outbreak that terrorizes the surviving human race."

She slides her arms around him, and his hands reach and gently he scoops her hands into his.

"We leave at 1300 hours. Inform the squad. We'll also work alongside Squad Genesis."

"Copy that," she responded quietly.

He turned around, and captures her lips with a gentle, lingering kiss.

"Get everything ready, baby," he whispers to her.

She responds by kissing her lover once more. Slowly losing their grip, she quietly leaves his room. He walks over to the phone on the wall, and dials in Sekai's extension to alert him of the mission, just as the slot on his door pops and a dossier and mission profile drops into the hanging basket.

=0=0=

SQUAD BOLT, COLONEL HARRY EVANS  
SQUAD GENESIS, LT. COLONEL SEKAI ISHTAL  
CO-OP MISSION W/AMERICA, JAPAN, AND RUSSIA  
TRACK DOWN LOCATION POINT IN DESERTED CUBAN TERRITORY  
PRIORITY ONE: EXECUTE ENEMY TARGET NIKITA DRAGOVICH  
PRIORITY TWO: SEARCH/LOCATE ZOMBIE CURE (IF POSSIBLE)

OUTDOOR TRAINING HALL/WEAPONS CACHE  
BUCKINGHAM PALACE GARDENS SOUTHEAST WING  
LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
1230 HOUR, MAY 17TH, 1996

There were few weapon types that Harry enjoyed in using. He was armed with an M16 with equipped ACOG scope and M203, plenty of ammo supply in extended magazines. He was sheathing a total of three Ballistics Knives on his belt, with a strapped ammo belt. He also has the use of semi-automatic pistols, two on each thigh, three extended mags for the custom pistols, and a secondary M16, however the second one was equipped with a Grenade Launcher attachment. Hermione was armed with the same armed weapons and melee weapons; however her secondary was an imported China Lake, and her M16 made use of a mini-flamethrower.

"Is everyone prepped?"

_"Yes sir. All five TAVs are at green."_

"Copy that. Ishtal, status."

_"I am getting no response from Air Force Zone, Evans,"_ said the commander's voice of Squad Genesis, _"I have nothing but snow on the radio, copy that?"_

"Loud and clear," Harry whispered, "pack some napalm rockets for the RPGs."

_"Roger."_

"Harry?"

"We may experience hostile force once we leave. Make sure everybody is on alert. We may never know if Hellhounds are lurking the city today or not."

Hermione nodded and rushed off to relay orders to the rest of the squad.

He finished packing the gun, before he slings it over one shoulder and exits the outdoor training hall. Everyone was wearing the standard CAVs, along with extra metal-threaded clothing. Some wore gloves, others didn't, some war paint, others not. He wore his tactical headset, strapped military helmet, and for today, he wore a black face mask that concealed half his lower face with the standard Gas Mask.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry looked to see Sekai, age twenty-six, running up to him. He was born in Cairo, thus explained his exotic heritage and looks; tan skin, mark markings under the purple-colored eyes, the gold jewelry, and his accent having that Arabic dialect.

"My crew is outfitting the Napalm-packed MORTARs onto TAV 2, 4, and 5, while 1 and 3 each are equipped with the American-imported Valkyria Rockets."

"Good. So, what do you think?"

"A possible breach by Zombie Hordes which could or may explain dead response from LCY... But I worry about what will greet us when we make it to the destination."

"Colonel Evans," Hermione calls out, rushing up to the two young men, "the squad is primed and ready to deploy."

"Lt. Colonel Ishtal," another voice spoke up, which belonged to a man in possibly his late 30s, "Squad Genesis ready for deployment, sir."

"Helios Formation, cross brand," the two spoke to the two officers.

"Yes, sir!"

"Well, ready?" he asks Sekai.

"Let's hope today is the day we finally put an end to this chaos and insanity," the Egyptian said, glancing at his strapped watch. It was close to mission start. The two commanders scrambled with their squads to prepare for the initial deployment from base. At 1300 directly, the gates opened up, and the two squads have rushed out, followed by the five TAVs. As the last of the armed men and women have exited the Free Zone, the Gate Guardians immediately went back to sealing the gates, and rearming their security nodes. London was nothing more than a wasteland.

Many of the buildings have crumbled or rotted away, the streets littered with fallen debris of the stone or twisted remains of cars, trucks, and buses. There wasn't much green life to be seen, for the dirt was nothing more than blackened rust. The clouds above eventually give way, and a soft haze of rain falls and beats the injured earth with its shed tears. Harry was riding shotgun in the first TAV, and in the back manning the Machine Gun was his second in command (and outside duty, girlfriend) Hermione.

"Sir, I see something in the distance," came one of the groups from Genesis that marched in front of the TAV. Harry stood up, and brought his binoculars up. Ten clicks from their position was a lone zombie with oddly bright flaming red hair (albeit the hair has bald spots scattered), and it was feeding off the corpse of what looked like a wolf.

"Hermione, hand me the tracer-round sniper."

She does so, and he steadies himself after giving the hand movement for everyone to momentarily halt. He lined his shot, and then squeezed the trigger. The red-headed zombie that looked slightly bloated had its rotted cranium smear the broken street. Instantly after the head shot, he saw a vivid glow of Nova 6 slime spewed forth like a syrupy fountain through the target scope.

"Shit! Everyone be careful, we have magical infected in the area!"

Loud growls and dead-like cries echo. As if the death of the red-headed zombie was trigger, from ruined cars, and some buildings, zombies began to slowly crawl out from whatever pits and holes they hid in.

"Flame Team! Cover fire for the gunners!"

Once again, the living humans begin the firefight against the invading horde of zombies.

_Another day in hell,_ Harry thought with a vicious tone, lobbing a grenade at a small group of zombies, tearing them apart with the explosion and the frag that scattered upon detonation. He leaps out of the truck, as Hermione's gun went blazing at some of the zombies that were two floors crawling through shattered windows or holes on walls.

He was already unloading several rounds at some of the demented zombies. The Flame Team were expelling large blasts of flame, burning the rotting corpses. The flames were doing well in deterring the zombies away, until a loud demonic howl rips through the air. Harry grits his teeth, as he gets on the mike.

"Ishtal!"

_"I heard. We're going to give cover fire with snipers."_

"Roger that! TAV Units, spread out! Keep in radio contact at all costs! Delta-Niner! Echo!"

The TAVs zoom off, just as one Hellhound suddenly burst through the cementing fog. Harry took aim and blasted it right in the skull with a shot. Wounded, it kept going. He barely dodged its jumping lunge. He fired at it until the demon beast finally fell. Two Flame Units roasted it with their flame guns. The gunfire soon relented, when the last zombie collapsed. Harry blew its head apart just to make sure it stayed down. Several of the zombies were leaking out the sludge-like Nova 6 toxin through their slain bodies.

"Everyone, evade the Nova 6! Arm Gas Masks! Flame Unit, surround perimeter. Let's move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

_"Evans! Some of my men are with you; they'll listen to your commands as yours listen to mine. Stay safe, friend."_

"Roger that, Ishtal," Harry replied, cutting off contact. With a flick of his fingers the group marches through the deadly city guns cocked and loaded, as gunfire echo in the background.

A bus gets torn outward, as a giant lumbering zombie bursts out, armed with a slagged iron pipe smeared with rust and dried blood and what else it could have had used it on. Two of his men, armed with Flak Cannons, unleashed their explosive rounds. Everyone spread away, before more zombies begin to emerge from the ruins of nearby homes and buildings.

"We need a TAV here now with RPG!" Harry shouted into his mike.

_"Roger that! We're two clicks from your position and closing!"_

Harry jumped over a crushed frame of a rusted car, barely evading getting crushed by the zombie troll's weapon. He threw a grenade which by some sheer luck, went into the mouth. He ran backwards, pumping more ammo at it until the grenade exploded. Half its jaw was blown out, rotted teeth flying. Suddenly a missile strikes it from the back, and the troll collapses with a missing head and part of its neck, and right shoulder missing. It had run down several zombies in the process. The launcher in the back of the TAV swerves around, as the Minigun now roars to life, mowing down another flank of zombies. Harry switches the empty mag with a fresh one, and turns around just as a lone zombie took a lunge at him. He avoided any serious harm, but he flung his ballistics knife right at its throat. Several gunshots after the melee throw killed it.

_"Harry! We've killed up to a total of five Hellhounds!"_ said the voice of Hermione, _"We also came across a troll zombie at our position: it's been neutralized, of course."_

_"We need help! Our TAV got stuck in a muddy ditch and we got zombie hordes surrounding us!"_

"Where the hell are you?"

_"We're near the ruins of the Queen's Gallery!"_ was the response amidst the sound of gunfire.

_"I'm close,"_ Sekai responded, _"All units, rendezvous at Westminster!"_

"Attention all units! Repeat: Gather at Westminster location!" Harry repeated Sekai's orders.

Boarding the TAV, he straps his M16, and takes the driver's customized semi-automatic Laser Sniper with attached Double Barrel Pump-Action Shotgun; it was a fusion of two guns as one. Giving the command, the TAV drives off, with several soldiers giving ground cover as the rest packed the back and hung from the rail-bolted sides of the vehicle. From the top of one building, the glowing eyes of four Hellhounds appear. With acidic drool escaping as they gave low growls, one by one they jump down the slanted ruins of the building, and start to chase Harry's team.

* * *

**First submitted story of mine of 2011 (well... for me that is, although by Fan Fiction Dot Net Time... not just yet). Happy New Year and all that, but now... what do you think?** o.o **You believe this may have a worthy plot? And for those who wonder what TAV stands for: T**actical** A**ssault** V**ehicle**.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A Different Black Ops Mission**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own the popular series Call of Duty, or any and all official COD characters and elements/references made mentioned in the series. It is owned by Activision, and most of the various games developed by Infinity Ward, Treyarch, Amaze Entertainment, and Gray Matter Interactive.

I also do not own any references to the popular **Left 4 Dead** series. All I own are my Original Characters that may show up. Anybody with a name that sounds like someone in the real world is pure coincidence. Now, this is chapter two of the start of a zombie-horror ride. Don't worry, I do plot on introducing Alex Mason (albeit an aged Alex Mason) into the story once the British Military Squads of Bolt and Genesis leave England. And if anybody ever noticed in the first chapter, the red-headed zombie Harry killed was a zombified Ron Weasley.

* * *

=====================  
=0=0= **CHAPTER TWO** =0=0=  
=====================

SQUAD BOLT, COLONEL HARRY EVANS  
SQUAD GENESIS, LT. COLONEL SEKAI ISHTAL  
CO-OP MISSION W/AMERICA, JAPAN, AND RUSSIA  
TRACK DOWN LOCATION POINT IN DESERTED CUBAN TERRITORY  
PRIORITY ONE: EXECUTE ENEMY TARGET NIKITA DRAGOVICH  
PRIORITY TWO: SEARCH/LOCATE ZOMBIE CURE (IF POSSIBLE)  
PRIORITY THREE: FIND OUT CAUSE OF NO-RESPONSE AT LCY

WESTMINSTER LOCATION  
LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
1349 HOUR, MAY 17TH, 1996

The first sign of trouble brewing was the unnatural fog that settled upon the arrival of the demonic Hellhounds. Even after Harry's group have reunited with the other soldiers, Sekai and TAV Unit 2 never showed up. The second sign of trouble was when radio interference started to spring up just as the clouds turned a smidge darker and the rain increased just slightly, making the fog that more ominous. And with this odd interference, Harry was unable to hail Sekai on the mike.

"Shit..."

Harry couldn't wait. The mission was paramount to complete, however he didn't want to leave anyone behind. He turned towards Hermione and Sekai's second-in-command, David.

"Abbott, Granger, if I'm not back in twenty minutes, you take control and lead the others towards the LCY, understood? And find out the reason for the no-response at LCY."

"Colonel Evans, are you-"

"Yes. I'm going, but I require a Wand Attachment."

One of the muggleborns in the group marched over, and handed Harry his wand attachment. Harry snaps it onto his M16, and slots the wand in place of the triple clamp locks. A brief shower of emerald and maroon sparks shower from the polished tip of the concealed wand on the edge of the gun's muzzle.

"Time of Departure is twenty minutes; if I'm not back with Ishtal and the TAV 2, continue to LCY. That is a direct order. Understood?"

Yes, Harry was young for being a Colonel of the military, but no one would ever argue facts about it. Maybe Hermione would, but on the field of battle, even she had to follow the rules of combat. He had the highest rank aside Sekai Ishtal. So everyone obliged with the order, with a firm salute for those who weren't bearing two or more guns.

"Yes, sir!"

Cocking the gun, he embarks from the main unit, and wandered into the unnatural fog, quickly vanishing beyond the demon haze. It was only five minutes later since Harry left to locate Sekai, when a howl echoed in the distance. The soldiers all prepared their weapons. Suddenly a zombie lurches through the fog. It got its head blasted into a smear. Several more started to emerge, forcing the soldiers to defend themselves.

=0=0=

As for Harry, in his five minutes he had made a quick sprint going down Great George Street and moving closer pass the nearby park. He heard the gunfire echoing in the background. He had to deal with a couple of the undead as well. He was in the middle of exchanging out between mags when he heard the roar of the TAV coming into view. All of a sudden, from his right, he got struck down by a Hellhound. He lost hold of his gun and the magazine he took out. He quickly grabbed his knife and struck it in the side of its neck whilst wrestling with the mutated – now injured – demonic beast. However fate smiles upon him as blood, rotting brain matter, and cranium explode. He roughly tossed the slain hound off him as the TAV rolled into view. Harry took note the back right-end wheel was sporting a replacement.

"What the hell happened, Ishtal?" Harry demanded an explanation, quickly retrieving his gun and magazine round.

"Zombie horde, hundreds of them. We had to get the TAV unstuck from a small sink hole, but then the tire blew out and had to be replaced, while we held them off. We lost four soldiers in combat to three Hellhounds. I managed to call for backup of a sixth TAV, and it came and saved our asses with its mounted flame guns."

Harry gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn it." He gave a rough exhale, before he hops onto the TAV, and it drives off, a second one following right behind it. As they reached the others, a loud roar echoes throughout the air, as a huge shadow flew over. Harry and the others gaped, as the large shadow in the clouds flew over the damaged bridge. A large blast of flame spews forth, confirming Harry's thoughts. The flames destroyed the bridge as another roar sounded off, before it flew away again.

"If that was what I thought it was... I'm glad it decided not to attack. I doubt we'd be able to survive without major casualties," Harry whispered, as he jumps off the TAV and runs back to Hermione, boarding her TAV unit.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a sixth TAV. We're not going by foot. Board the TAV, and keep a sharp eye out for any enemy forces! We're driving the rest of the way."

"Listen up drivers," Sekai spoke up, "We take Victorian Embankment until we reach Upper Thames. We are going to continue until we reach the highway, where we'll keep to the surface streets; no underground tunnel use. We can't afford any cave-ins if we encounter those zombie trolls."

"Check ammo and weapons," Harry said.

Everyone done so, before the six units drove off, everybody making sure no one got left behind. Ten minutes into the drive, and trouble once again began to show itself in the form of some zombies trying to give chase from behind.

"Zombies behind us, closing in with quick speed," shouted on the mike.

"Snipers, take them out!" Harry commanded.

Gunshots rang out, as those in the back took rifles and snipe them down, while the back gunner took to sweeping gunfire side to side.

_"Speed up, and watch out for debris in the path!"_

"TAV One, deploy battering ram!" Harry shouts into the mike.

The unit at the front of his deployed the railroad-like dividers up front, and locks into place. Any ruined cars or trucks that got in the way would get shoved out of the way. More growls came closer, as some zombies began to crawl from buildings. One even took a suicide jump but missed and ended up a splattered mess on the damaged streets. The last gunshot went off, as a zombie had tried to succeed in climbing into the sixth TAV, but had its head blown right off by a dark-skinned guy with a bald head. The rest of the zombies were lost as they sped away towards the LCY.

=0=0=

Twenty minutes have gone by, and aside the occasional attempt of ambushes by zombie trolls or Hellhounds, they made it by. Of course, they made it this far with a cost: TAV Six got damaged in a firefight with one of the zombie trolls, and it got crippled. Some of the soldiers on that TAV got killed as Hellhounds pounced on them, and the driver activated the TAV's emergency Self-Destruct Napalm Bomb that each TAV is equipped with for last resorts. They sacrificed themselves so the others could get to safety...

_"Sir! We got company ahead!"_ the radio crackled, as all vehicles stopped.

Harry peers through his binoculars, and cursed softly. There was another horde of zombies; however they were just standing there, blocking the path leading away from Silverton Way. If that wasn't bad enough, they had in flank four zombie trolls, one of them looking almost dead on its feet if the dropping liquid sludge of rotting flesh was anything to go by. Disgusting, really...

_"Is it just me, or does it seem as if they're plotting?"_ Sekai questioned Harry.

"I got that bad vibe too, Ishtal," was the teenager's response. While most zombies were just mindless husks, only wanting to devour anything that was of living flesh, it occurred to him that the further they tried to get through London to get to the Free Zone that encompasses London City Airport, the more it seemed the undead wanted to prevent them from getting to their destination. They weren't close, but Harry was running various scenarios through his mind, trying to figure out the next best course of action.

Hermione's voice crackled through the TAV radio. _"Harry, since we're close to LCY, we should lure them to an open area close by. That way, we won't get boxed in while on the streets surrounded by the ruins. It's not far, but if we move, they may react and begin their march towards us."_

"I can agree with that." Sekai had to agree with the logic; it is better to fight in a more open land area, instead of closely packed in like sardines.

Harry nodded. "A willing risk, but better than boxed fighting. Granger, lead us to that area in this sector, now! Troops, ready for combat!"

The TAVs drive onward. Predicted, the zombies begin their march, the trolls marching in larger strides than their smaller undead. The RPG-equipped TAVs fire their rockets to deter the trolls enough.

"Turn now!" Hermione shouted.

They did so, heading towards that open area. It was a bumpy ride as they traveled. Some of the zombies then broke into dead runs, trailing Nova 6 slime from their mouths.

"Magical infected closing in!" one soldier reported from the back end of the TAVs.

"Torch those fuckers!" Sekai yells.

RPGs loaded with napalm were fired next. The zombies screech and growl, as the flames explode forth as the missiles spread their carcasses all over. More rushed through the flames not caring that they were now caught aflame. Harry jumps out of his TAV, along with several other soldiers that had the magical gene in their DNA. With wand-armed weaponry, they all release torrents of flame-related spells or curses, deterring them back and rending many of them into burning husks. For Harry, he commanded the magical troops to back up after the brief clear of enemy waves. Re-handling the M16, he let out a roar as he taps into his magical reserves, channeling a powerful spark of fire. The trailing snake of flames gave a distinct draconian roar as he targets the trolls and the horde of magical infected with the Fiendfyre Curse.

"Behind us!" Hermione yelled, when she heard a cry of a zombie. Several non-magical undead crawls from the ruins of a once proud and royal mansion, but are quickly gunned down by several of the troops reacting to Hermione's warning. Harry panted a bit as the curse was extinguished with its counter-spell. Ash and burning corpses was what remained. Re-cocking the M16, he begins to open fire on several zombies that lingered behind the torched horde.

=0=0=

The TAVs halt in their tracks, Harry jumping out of his vehicle. The clouds opened up with a sounding clap of thunder. The barrier to the LCY entrance was breached; the gates had been torn apart by something large, larger than a zombie troll. Harry wondered if the damage was caused by the dragon zombie they spotted earlier today...

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, "What the bloody hell could have happened here?"

"I have no damn clue... alright troops, spread out. I want even teams if possible. Keep radio contact. Zekuran, I need you to head to the Control Tower and find out what happened, and to get radio contact with base. Alert them to the situation!"

"Yes sir," the eighteen year old soldier shouted.

"Gear, Ryan, Jeremy, John, you go with Zekuran. And Gear, you'll probably have to do on-spot repairs to damaged electronics. Jeremy, go light on the explosives if you encounter any large infected hordes at the tower; we can't risk collateral damages."

The Chinese-American man nodded with a quirky smile, as did his dark-skinned friend standing next to him, with blonde dreads. "Yes, sir," he says, Ryan giving a lazy salute with two fingers.

Sekai walked up next to Harry. "Evans, I'm going to head to the field, and find any undamaged 747s and any armed choppers. I'm going to take a squad of twelve with me on this to prepare the flight out of this hostile area."

"Alright. Split up, and move out. Get to the safety bunkers. Our main priority is locating any survivors, and to eliminate all hostile infected. If you find a survivor, you will have to stay behind once we have confirmation of back-up arriving. But if all else fails, head straight to Sekai's group and prepare for immediate leave. Go!"

All the soldiers ran through the torn down gates, splitting into even groups. Sekai and his group boarded a TAV and drove off, while Gear's team got onto a second TAV and headed towards the air force's Control Tower. Harry was left with his group, consisting of the driver Kevin, Michael, Hermione, David, Rebecca, Monty, Jonathan who went by the nickname Slick (due to how "slick" his hair was ala 80's hair fashion), Cory, Bobbery, Cedric, and Spike.

"Let's move."

They run into the LCY, and soon enter the building. The clouds let out another clap of loud thunder, followed by the brief illumination of lightning. It eventually started to rain once again.

=0=0=

The storm that arrived seemed to have a play of the nerves as the troops of Bolt and Genesis spread forth and investigate the LCY facility. Sekai was with his group to check on the hanger bay, and Gear's team were en-route towards the Control Tower. As for Harry's team, they were accessing the lower levels of the facility, en-route towards the facility's back-up generator. Ever since main power's been knocked out, back-up generators got installed when the Free-Zones got set-up. The lack of power running the facility would attest to the vitality of the generator's health.

"Flashlights out."

Everyone took their flashlights out, and secured them on their weapons if they could, while others would simply hold them with their other hand.

"Ced, get beside of me, wand ready," he urged.

The young man steadied his flashlight as he moved aside to Harry's left while he was keeping hold of his wand instead of a firearm, and Hermione kept company on his right. Second Class Officer Cedric Diggory, a hardened young man who had seen the world gone to hell, and one of the few survivors from the magical school of Hogwarts when magical infected had finally breached through the old castle in 1993. Hogwarts when it was invaded by the zombie hordes, those unaffected by the Nova 6 had to protect the children. Let's just say that many lives were lost before the once-free zone in Scotland that included Edinburgh managed to rescue the survivors. Today, Hogwarts no longer stood as the British Military survivors decided to bomb the place to high hell with rounds of napalm in order to eliminate many of the dead corpses that would have become a breeding ground for the undead.

Down they went into the facility's underground. Above ground, Team D had reached a safety area where survivors would have rushed to upon the scenario of the walls being breached by the undead. The assumed leader of the group, Zack Ryder, held his hand up. He was just a muggle man, and he didn't wish to go in alone.

"Dude, wands out."

He was also the only muggle in the group of seven wizards.

The sight that greeted them was horrific as the doors were unlocked. Blood splattered, torn corpses. Zack grew sick upon seeing an infant with its head half eaten into.

"What the fuck happened?" he whispered.

Then they heard it: a soft feminine cry.

"Someone's here. Move in, and give me cover."

The team quickly moved into the safety zone, walking past the dead survivors. The safety zone within LCY was placed into four sectors. Currently, they were in sector 2 of LCY, which contained built rooms that would fit at least several large families. They checked each room, gun and wand-point in case of any surprises but as they reached the final room, the crying of what sounded like someone injured grew louder. With a deft flick of his fingers, he opens the door to the final room. The beams of light penetrate the room, illuminating it. The crying stopped as the woman flinched upon seeing light.

"Hey, are you-"

Zack's words died on his tongue, as the "woman" lowered her hands, revealing the diseased face, and glowing blood red eyes. With a sudden inhuman shriek, she lunges and impaled long claws right into Zack's brain, twisting her wrist and "slicing" away. The other wizards give out startled cries as they open fire on the swift zombie, but she screamed loud. One of them fired a flame spell, and she caught aflame. With a pained demonic shout, she lunged at the wizard who lit her up like a torch, and impaled his heart. The corpses from behind them had risen to her shriek.

_"Colonel E__vans! Infected in LCY! We're getting slau-"_

The strangled cry was heard on everyone's COM unit, until it abruptly cut off.

"Huh? Kira! Answer me!" Harry yelled into his com, "Kira!"

He got nothing but static. The group tensed when a low growl echoed ahead of them, and then several glowing eyes emerge from the darkness. A wet appendage shoots out, and it ensnares Harry by the arm and roughly yanks him away from his team.

"HARRY!"

The witch infected would eventually die in the bunker as the team of human soldiers was killed by the other zombies, the dead survivors they countered earlier. And as her corpse burned away, her body emitted vapors of a dark green haze secreting a glowing liquid from the inflicted battle wounds. The risen zombies tumble, crawl, or drunkenly wander out of the safety zone and into the LCY's main facility.

* * *

**While I am using Call of Duty's Zombie Arcade side of things as the main backdrop plot of the story, I am also diving into other zombie-infected games, such as the **Left 4 Dead** series, as evidence by the infected zombie I had used in an eerie resemblance to the Witch.**

**Well... the website seems to conflict on the publishing date of my story... here on this page it would likely read 12/31/10, but if viewed when you're viewing the crossover section of HP and COD, it would likely read 1/1/11. To clear up any confusion, this is my latest story that was submitted an hour after the TV said it's officially 2011 (the hour after was me being distracted by watching this marathon of **The Smoking Gun presents World's Dumbest** on TruTV). It's just Fanfiction Dot Net operates on a different time zone.  
**

**Thus far, the noticeable HP characters that "survived" is Harry Evans (Potter) (as it wouldn't be a Harry Potter part-story without the main character) Hermione Granger (I can never have her killed by any means, and that I also planned this to have a bit of a romantic pairing thus Harry/Hermione), and Cedric Diggory (I'm a Cedric fan and I also support the Harry/Cedric pairing; but don't expect that to happen in this plot for it's strictly Harry/Hermione).**

**So, please review. Tell me what you think of this chapter.** :3


	3. Chapter Three

**A Different Black Ops Mission**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter, the world of Harry Potter, or any and all official characters from the Harry Potter series itself. J.K Rowling, the woman behind the series, owns this genre, along with other companies and whatnot that help make this series enjoyable in the world. I do not own the popular series Call of Duty, or any and all official COD characters and elements/references made mentioned in the series. It is owned by Activision, and most of the various games developed by Infinity Ward, Treyarch, Amaze Entertainment, and Gray Matter Interactive. I also do not own any references to the popular **Left 4 Dead** series. All I own are my Original Characters that may show up. Anybody with a name that sounds like someone in the real world is pure coincidence.

* * *

======================  
=0=0= **CHAPTER THREE** =0=0=  
======================

SQUAD BOLT, COLONEL HARRY EVANS  
SQUAD GENESIS, LT. COLONEL SEKAI ISHTAL  
CO-OP MISSION W/AMERICA, JAPAN, AND RUSSIA  
TRACK DOWN LOCATION POINT IN DESERTED CUBAN TERRITORY  
PRIORITY ONE: EXECUTE ENEMY TARGET NIKITA DRAGOVICH  
PRIORITY TWO: SEARCH/LOCATE ZOMBIE CURE (IF POSSIBLE)  
PRIORITY THREE: XXXX XXX XXXXX XX XX-XXXXXXXX XX XXX  
PRIORITY FOUR: LOCATE ANY AND ALL SURVIVORS

LONDON CITY AIRPORT  
LONDON, ENGLAND, UNITED KINGDOM  
1420 HOUR, MAY 17TH, 1996

"Reducto!"

Cedric casts the spell with a finesse of a great duelist, and with little hesitation; it saved Harry as the stretched tongue exploded from the attack. The creature that attacked with its tongue let out a horrified screech of pain as what remained of its unfortunate bile-pooling appendage was retracted with a wet slurp. Several zombies tried to squeeze past the one that tried to snag Harry, but Hermione opened fire with her M16. Harry back-crawled until he was next to Hermione, and then stood on his feet just as Hermione's magazine was empty of ammo. Several of the zombies had fallen and ceased to move, however the one that tried to rip Harry from his two comrades still lived.

"Lumos," Harry incanted, as his wand expels a ball of brilliant light. The light illuminated the fat corpse of a man. He was balding in places and parts of his face and severe neck fat was bloated with blisters, pus-filled boils, and several parts of his overly-stretched skin had puncture holes. On his face, only half of a walrus-like mustache hung like a limp wet tail. Green gas vapors exhaled with each ragged breath mixed with that of a smoker's cough.

"Expulso!" Cedric shouted.

The driving force of the spell blasted the bloated zombie back, as it gurgled and choked out a mouthful of putrid bile. Harry took out his wand from his attachment on the gun, and held the stick firmly in his left hand.

"Sectumsempra!"

This was a spell he learned through a book that his mother managed to retrieve, along with several other books from Sirius's home before the man's untimely death, left to him upon her death. The zombified form of Vernon Dursley (not that Harry never knew, nor would he ever know) was torn by the spell's dark cutting power. The group made sure their masks were firmly secured as they made a sound retreat from the underground; the zombie's death had left behind a thick cloud of Nova 6 gas.

"What the hell?"

"I think the underground could be crawling with zombies," Harry spoke gently.

_"Colonel Evans! Do you copy?"_

Harry responded to the calling. "What is it, soldier?"

_"We found a survivor! It's a little girl. She's the only one we found, but we ran into a fast and lethal zombie that had long claws. We lost three of our number before I managed to crown the fucking bitch in the head."_

Harry looked at his team, before he replies. "Get her to safety! Where are you?"

_"Sector 3!"_

"Meet us in the lobby. Attention all soldiers; we're going to leave LCY!" Harry shouts into the mike, "Gear, status at Sector 1?"

_"Tower's got little power. I managed to get a distress signal sent to base before the computers shut off on me. I have no clue if they ever got the hailing or not."_

"Alright... we're heading to the hanger. We have only a single survivor, and the team in Sector 3 is getting her to safety. Be careful; we got zombies in the facility. Over and out."

"Harry, is that little girl okay?" Hermione questions.

"I don't know until we can get a good look on her, but she must be experiencing psychological trauma over what had happened here. Hermione, you're our lead medical in the squad, alongside Rebecca in Genesis."

She nodded, already agreeing with the unspoken order. Everyone decided to head back to the lobby.

=0=0=

"Son of a bitch! Where the hell could they have come from?" Gear shouted, as he blasted back another zombie with the Flak Cannon, taking proper care neither he nor his comrades got struck by the recoils of the exploding shell fragments.

Whether or not their previous sub-mission was completed or not, they decided to get the hell out of the tower and towards Colonel Ishtal at the LCY's hanger where their storage of (hopefully) still-functioning choppers and 747 was located. Unfortunately, they were ambushed on the stairs by floating zombie heads. By looks alone they looked like rotting muddled baby heads with tentacles growing out from their stubby severed necks. Their eye sockets were hollowed, but were lit with ethereal fire of a pale blue glow. Gear and the others winced when two of them let out sudden, high-pitched shrieks for a brief moment, while "launching" themselves at them. John, the only wizard in the group, forces them away using a Banishing charm, and then struck them down with Incendio spells.

"Move it, move it!"

They rushed past the burning mutant baby heads, and burst through the doors, only to encounter a small horde. Immediately they backed into a free-enough zone in the room, and combat against the incoming zombies with their weaponry.

"Alright, you assholes! Fuck this!" Jeremy yells, as he lobs several grenades at them, and he and his friends rush out of the room. The zombies explode from the multiple grenades detonating.

"Don't stop for nothing! We gotta get out of here!"

-BANG!- goes the semi-automatic Combat Shotgun. The little girl, who looked no older than six, stayed as close as she could to the soldier who rescued her from that single room. -BANG!- Pvt. James Patterson had run out of ammo, and with the horde of zombies crawling out of -BANG!- no-where, he had no time to dead-rob his fallen comrades of -BANG!- ammo mags for his empty M16. However, he had found the Combat Shotgun with the girl and some good ammo spares for it. -BANG!- Another zombie got blasted down by the weapon's physical impact.

"This way sweetie, quickly," he yelled as he opened the door leading into the main lobby.

The little girl ran out the door in a panicked frenzy, and he followed after throwing a grenade into the small remaining crowd, rushes through, slams and holds the door back, just as the loud boom is heard. He runs over, and pushes a heavy steel seating row to block the door. Shouldering the weapon, he scoops the little girl into his arms and runs.

"Private James! Over here!"

The short blond-haired young man heard the colonel's voice, and ran to the group admits the sounding of gunfire.

"Is this the survivor?"

"Yeah. Her parents barricaded the door so those freaks wouldn't get to her, leaving her with the Combat Shotgun I have on me."

One zombie gurgles as a chunky hole was blown into its neck by Cedric.

_"Colonel Evans! We've escaped the Control Tower; we're en-route to the hanger and Lt. Colonel Ishtal!"_

"We'll meet you there. We have one survivor," Harry responds into the mike, before issuing the command to escape to the outside.

=0=0=

As Harry's group was running from the building into the outside, they saw the TAV with Gear's unit. The wall then explodes as a zombie troll busts through, wielding a rotting but still sturdy wood club.

"Holy shit! Move it double time!" Harry yelled.

Suddenly, a military chopper armed with missiles flies through the air. The whirling motor blades distracted the undead behemoth as it swerves around, and launches a missile. The missile basically turned the troll into paste when its head explodes into a fine shower of gore. The TAV drives to Harry's group, as they slow down enough so they could board the vehicle.

_"Evans! I have a plane up and running, but we're driving it out of here. Too many zombies! Get a TAV and ride up the back of the ramp!"_

"Roger that! You heard Ishtal, Gear! Floor it!"

A hellish howl rips through the air, making many of the soldiers curse. In the foggy, but rainy distance, were several red eyes of Hellhounds emerging from literally nowhere. Floor it he did, as the chopper that took out the troll tried to pick off the running Hellhounds, soon joined by four more choppers. As Gear drove the TAV to the hanger, they all made out the 747 having pulled out of the hanger and it was beginning to speed down the roadway.

"Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged.

Gear grunted as he slams his foot against the floor, and the TAV drives as fast as it could down the wet roadway closer to the 747. The remaining soldiers from both units not dead or on-board the five military choppers were waiting, keeping their guns armed, while making sure the ramp stayed open.

They drove right into it just as it pulled up into the air.

Harry and the others sigh in relief as Gear slams on the brakes before he would crash into the interior.

_"We have the rest of the squad. Pull away and follow,"_ Sekai radioed to the choppers. The five pull away as the Hellhounds stop, and bark and growl at the retreating plane gaining altitude.

"Rebecca, help Hermione treat the girl we rescued," Harry said wearily, as he yanks off his helmet. She hurried over with a medical bag she grabbed after she helped the others close up the back gate.

Clamps lock onto the TAV's wheels so it wouldn't shuffle and move about.

"Check on emergency supplies stored on this plane."

"We have enough food, water, emergency provisions, flares, flash and searchlights, combat knives, and several guns and ammo. We also got extra Kevlars, too," reported one of the soldiers.

With a nod, he left the back hanger, and headed towards the cockpit, where Sekai was, with another Private in Sekai's squad, both at the helm.

"We lost several of our men and woman in LCY," he told Sekai.

"I heard on the radio, myself," Sekai replied.

"Some of the zombies seemed to have mutated. Two years ago I ran into an extremely obese zombie that was bursting at the seams of his rotting flesh, and extended his tongue out like a mutant toad. We tried to check out the generators under the LCY, but the only path was barred by a similar fatass infected. It released Nova 6 upon killing it, so we decided to retreat. For all I know, the LCY won't be obtainable until we amass enough forces and supplies to re-secure the place, and that's after we travel halfway through London from base, fighting infected left and right."

"Troublesome, but we'll deal with it when the time comes. Anyway, Evans, with the quick copy you made of the mission details, we are supposed to fly towards the Free Zone situated in the D.C. capital. There, we're going to head to the Pentagon, and we'll meet up with our other fellow comrades from Russia and Japan. We'll also be working for someone from America too, who had some encounters with our enemy target."

"Would this information come from the papers delivered to you?"

"Yeah. The man we'll be working alongside with goes by the name Alex Mason. He almost succeeded with killing Dragovich, until the snake managed to escape and pull off his plot that sparked World War III."

Harry's emotions stoned.

"Dragovich... I see."

"All I know of is that he and another guy that infiltrated this Numbers Station were too late in stopping the bastard, but they had managed to still destroy the Rusalka and the underwater station."

"Hn," was Harry's reply.

=0=0=

The choppers had long since been destroyed. All ten soldiers died killing that tough dragon zombie that flew after them. Their deaths, and the deaths of the other soldiers since the mission begun, would not be in vain, however. They had reached America by sunrise, where upon landing, were greeted by the officers at their Free Zone that protects the airport. Washington D.C. showed the signs of damage from the missile attacks years ago, but it was generally a bit better than half of London, which looked like a warzone.

The surviving soldiers of Bolt and Genesis: Harry, Ronald "Gear", Ryan, Jeremy, John, Zidane "Zekuran", James, Kevin, Michael, Hermione, David, Rebecca, Monty, Jonathan "Slick", Cory, Bobbery, Cedric, Spike, Sekai, Miller, George, Fredric, Frank, Bill, Emma, Jose, Michael, Matt, Robert, Chaud, Jet. And then there was the only survivor found in LCY, who told Hermione that her name was Lillian during treatment for her bruises and cuts.

"Harry?"

Harry gazed towards Hermione, who scooted closer as they were taken to the Free Zone that surrounded the Pentagon in armored trucks that were modified for military applications. Their Free Zone in America was larger, larger than in England, Harry had noted; the American Air Force Free Zone surrounded the entire encompass, and it had some living areas around the place.

"Something wrong?"

"Just the untold death we suffered just escaping England to get here... I know they put their lives on the line for the mission but still... I didn't want to lose any of them..."

She squeezed his hands. "I know how you feel... part of a squad, is like family."

"We're here," the driver announced, as they pulled up to the Gates. They opened, and the cars with their guests drove into the Pentagon Free Zone. The Free Zone surrounded the majority of the Pentagon's property, with some extra space taken. While the building remained generally the same, more buildings had been constructed for dwellings for surviving families that weren't part of the U.S. Military.

"Listen, hon, let's talk about this later. For now, we'll be expecting to meet with our American friends, and the soldiers from Russia, and Japan."

He gave a slight nod, as his fingers grip around one of her hands in comfort. The military hangers they stopped at showed various armored cars and trucks armed with military combat. Upon exiting their vehicle, they were greeted by a tall imposing man with short dark hair, crew cut-style, wearing the rank of General on his uniform. Harry and Hermione shook his hand politely.

"I am Colonel Harry Evans, part of Squadron Bolt, which consists of Combat Arms, Combat Support, Infantry, Medical 3rd which the Lieutenant Hermione Granger is a part of, and my second-in-command on my forces."

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Sekai Ishtal, part of Squadron Genesis, which handles Combat Arms, Special Forces Support, and Intelligence Corps."

"Welcome, Colonel Evans, Lieutenant Colonel Granger, and Lieutenant Colonel Ishtal, to America. I'm General Bill Smith, head of what remain of the U.S. Army, and since our senior officer for the Marines had since been dead from a previous horde attack, I have taken part control over that section. I'll introduce you to the other two senior officers who take helm of the Air Force and the Navy."

He opens the door, inviting the three. The three soldiers enter the main building and their unit stayed behind to mingle around with the other U.S. soldiers.

"We're glad to be here. It was... tough, just escaping England. Hellhounds," Harry said, "unnatural fog-creating mutant dogs..."

The General winced a bit. "Hellhounds are an irritating bother."

Sekai folded his hands into his pockets. "We tried to get to LCY together with no casualties, but some of the infected were starting to become even more aggressive. We lost a few soldiers. We're all that survived the escape. And we are unsure if HQ has received the alert about the breach at the London City Airport."

"Well, hopefully, when we find Dragovich and take that dirt bag out, all this bullshit can eventually end."

"Hopefully, we'll also discover any way of killing off this zombie plague," Harry adds.

After a quick clean sweep for any unnatural contaminates, Harry, Hermione, and Sekai follow Bill into a section inside the Pentagon.

"So, what do we do until our comrades sent from Russia and Japan arrives?" Harry questioned aloud. An agent quickly walked up to Bill and whispered something to the man, which he nodded to the unheard whispering.

"Well... President Clinton would like to meet you," he said, leading them elsewhere.

The two teens and young adult glance at one another.

"General?"

"We'll be working on this co-op mission, call me Bill," he said.

"Bill," Harry said again, "the weapons that we have left will be refurbished, and fixed up, for those damaged during our battle and escape at LCY?"

"Don't worry; our weapons mechanics will do their best," Bill said with a grin.

After a meet and greet with President Clinton, both British military units were granted their own rooms. Harry was alone, reading a book he found in Clinton's book shelf in his office, when the door opened. He gazes up from the novel he was reading, as Hermione closed the door behind her. He shuts the book as Hermione walks to the couch, and then she slowly sits down in his lap. She leans down, and gives Harry a gentle kiss.

"What was that for, 'Mione?"

She smiles sweetly.

"Until tomorrow possibly, we'll be in combat zones, searching for that Communist dirt bag, Dragovich, in barren Cuba."

She gave him another quick kiss.

"You are stressed. You've been stressed for the past month... I'm going to help relieve some of that stress." She places a finger on his lips to silence him, "nothing TOO physical."

He gave a quirky grin, and then he gives her finger a lick. She let out a slight eep, before he pulls her around, and pins her to the couch. A laugh escapes her, but she quiets down when their eyes locked. Draping some of her hair away from her eyes, he closes the gap between them, and their lips meet.

* * *

**Edited the story a bit... changed ranks around... still; we have a story going on. I HAD plotted for Alex Mason to show up, but I thought it was better for Alex to meet the British group in the next chapter. I also plan on having another wizarding survivor to make his appearance... but I'm not good with Viktor Krum's accent so please bear with me when he pops in next chapter with the Russian army.**


End file.
